Update 47
The public version of Update 47 was released on 24 December 2017 for Minecraft 1.12.2, although a public beta build had already been available since October that year. The update video featured the return of the Whispermen and old SWDTeam member RedDash. Previous update: Update 46 Next update: Update 48 Changelog Mod: * Supports 1.12, 1.12.1, 1.12.2 * Repaired gamerules bugs * Moved some chat messages to status bar * Edits to add MDL states * New config layout, moved to thedalekmod.cfg * Report Bug GUI Title screen: Re-added * Leaderboard Added * Tenth Doctor regeneration background Clothes: Added * Adrics star * Cyber-hat * Missy's hat Fixed * Scaling on some clothes Mobs: Added * Ice Warriors * Toclafane * Silence * Whispermen Replaced * Mondasian Cybermen Features * Players can now regenerate upon death by first crafting and drinking an Elixir of Life. * Bessie now supports two riders * Adipose now tameable by adipose pill * If driver of bessie presses their jump button, Bessie horn is played * Angels now give the player looking at them Wither effects when looked at for too long Re-implemented * Delorean teleports when struck by lightning Repaired feature * Cybermen are now more easily damaged by gold items * Nothing can hurt weeping angels aside from pickaxes, punching will hurt them but also you Ores: Added * Crystal ores, when mined will drop an ingot which can then be smelted into crystals in order to craft sonics Items: Added * Adipose pill * Laser Screwdriver * Second Doctors recorder * Spawners for Delorean, Classic players, Toclafane Feature * Sonics once again: * 1. Turn sand into glass* * 2. Burn leaves* * 3. Blow up terrain* *These can be turned on and off with permissions on a server **Explosions will need to: * 1. Be enabled on server * 2. Player must have the permission Crafting: * Semi-re-written for Jsons, Some recipes may have changed Advancements: * WIP Textures: Re-Did * Skaro Sand * Skaro Stone * Planet GUI Models: Added * Ky's Keyblade * Recorder model * Bobs sonic model Replaced * 12th Doctors sonic model HireSWD: Added * War_majors infernal ODM gear * Bobs sonic TARDIS: * 360 Landing * Removed chunk loading * Optional tooltips on controls Dimensions & generation: Re-did * Skaro Regen Added * Trenzalore Feature * Moon gravity now affects mobs aswell Sounds: Changed * Sounds are no longer in the "dalek" folder, they have been moved to assets/thedalekmod/sounds instead of assets/thedalekmod/sounds/dalek Added * Subtitles to 90% of sounds * Bessie Horn * Misc Sonic noises * Trenzalore wind Other changes * Fixed Delorean & Bessie crash (Was calling a client side method to set passengers rotations) * Chameleon panel now tells you what cartridge you just installed * NBT tag "tardisID" used on the TARDIS block is now "tardis_id" * Stopped all blocks sounding like dirt * Fixed Roudels crashing the game (They thought they were holograms...) * Removed DM Options button (Use the forge mod screen) * Re-wrote ODM Gear, no longer displays in tab and is now a render layer instead of normal clothing * Skaro and Trenzalore crash fixed (Too many mobs were spawning causing a out of bounds crash) * Interiors load correctly * Fixed Angels spawning with keys in hand * TARDIS now plays cloister bell when Angels are within 10 blocks of it (exterior only atm) * Removed Rain in TARDIS dim * Removed lightning striking interiors(?) * Removed loot_tables from files, were never used and easier to do via code * Server never downloads classic names, causing them to be un-useable on servers, now fixed * Added Latest Crash Report Checkbox on Report DM Bug GUI * In theory, fixed the floor Grate crash with particles (If below -1, it'll just default to -1) * Disabled Elytra flight, Cosmetic only until Forge merges this pull request * Fixed the Entity overlay * In theory, fixed weeping angels moving when you look at them * Posed on behalf of @Kaneras, Silence model doesn't look messed up but does still need animated * Angels now check if the player is blinded * Fixed Xray issues with this block. * Fixed Toyota Pillar * All weapons / tools now render correctly. * Toyota Door / Sign fixed * Fixed Sonic overlay crash * Commented out more Elytra code * Handles can now remat/demat TARDIS * Altered multidrop on some ores * Added a null check to classic players * Fixed more Dirt noises * Fixed leaves transparency * Weeping angels now depends on the data-manager more for no reason, just looked cleaner * Fixed game crashing when teleported by a angel * Fixed Classic TNT sounding like Wool * Repaired Toyota pillar is placeholder * Fixed a lot of rendering issues * Removed concept of weather from TARDIS/Moon dimensions * Fixed broken chair * Removed more old Elytra code, should be the last of that bad reflection stuff * Fixed explosion feature on 12th Sonic screwdriver no longer working * Added Uncharted Waters (Music) * Added Transition (Music) * Fixed elytras not going on stands * Patched spammy angel noise * All interiors now generate correctly * Various HireSWDs added * Finally fixed Roundels * Fixed bobbing up and down while riding vehicles * Added a few door models * Fixed flight panel * Ice warriors no longer fire lasers * Fixed missing ODM sword texture * New Aces jacket Icon * Fixed being able to use commands in flight * Fixed being able to walk while the TARDIS is on the ground * Readded all smelting * Renamed exteriors * Cybermen now draw steel * Cybermen now drop steel * Fixed mouse disspearing in TARDIS interface GUI * Daleks no longer have footsteps * Fixed broken particles on ODM gear * Fixed sonic overlay crash * Fixed Sound not playing Bobs sonic * Fixed Special weapons crashing players, no longer a need for a inventory reset * Autons now drop ammo and plastic * CHAIRS WORK * LOTS OF CHRISTMAS STUFF * John has fixed Font renderer * Fixed missing texture spam on some TARDIS models * Smelting * Tardis now remats facing you * Tardis key summoning is now permantly repaired * New Handles commands * A lot of new sounds! * Fixed Sonic overlay crash * Changed the DMU flight overlay a bit * Overhauled Flight * Some HireSWDs * Fixed some TARDIS models * Skaro Radiation * Overhauled Entity Registration * Overhauled ore Generation * New Cybermen sounds * 360 model viewing in the TARDIS GUI * Handles TARDIS summon command redo * Keys will now ALWAYS work, no more summoning TARDIS's (Unless a player is being reaaaaly dumb) * A lot of fixes to reduce lag Category:Updates